


[OP][白團]Marco是個Omega

by alagev



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, omega!Marco
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 確切來說，如果有誰發自內心認為身為四皇之一，世界上最強悍的男人的副手是個需要被放在船艙內細心呵護的Omega的人，Thatch都會直接把那人歸類在愚蠢以下的等級，屬於無法用正常方式溝通的腐爛嘔吐物，白癡到讓人可憐的程度。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MARCO是OMEGA（大聲

 

Marco是個Omega。

 

好吧，Marco是個個性溫和但動起手來特別暴力的Omega，前一秒笑著跟人談判，下一秒湛藍色的尖銳鳥爪直接把對手身體挖出大洞的事情並不罕見，誠然，以性別的刻板印象作為武器拿來攻擊他的言語Marco早就聽到耳朵長繭，想把他鎖進籠子當婊子操再生一窩小雞仔的人大概可以繞紅土大陸兩圈有餘，很多時候Marco都想吐槽子嗣並不會繼承惡魔果實的能力，會相信傳言的人真的該好好反省一下智商，以及男性Omega之所以數量稀少就是因為本身並不容易受孕的緣故，會被他踩在地上磨擦的Alpha真的，遠遠不夠格，各種方面來說都是。

 

他唯獨不能忍受關於白鬍子的任何嘲諷言論，世間對於性別的通常認知是「別在Alpha面前侮辱他的Omega」，顯然此條例在白鬍子海賊團是相反過來的，就算是在全盛時期，白鬍子本人也從來沒搶贏過他大兒子的發飆速度，針對護主這一點，Marco能強勢的比Alpha更Alpha。

 

不死鳥本身並沒有性別，但人類型態的Marco有，於是Omega該有的不該有的特徵金髮男子全攬上了，船醫甚至沒興趣偽裝成Alpha或Beta，或是服用來路不明的藥物來壓制、規避生理現象，狀態好時嚴肅地盯著一船的人沒出去作亂，特別是船長的飲酒量，狀態差的時候直接變成幻獸型態窩在火爐邊築巢，補充水分調節飲食照表休息，Marco把自己顧的很好，這麼多年從沒讓其他隊長們- -尤其是那些天性無法對Omega的困境視若無睹的Alpha們- -擔心過，彷彿他的Omega體質就跟小感冒一樣，即使眼皮重到不能再重了仍能把對手揍得滿地找牙。

 

Thatch誠懇地對每一個新上船的船員──尤其是那些不長眼的Alpha──，嚴肅萬分的警告：任何關於性別的笑話都不適用於Moby Dick號上，如果有人認為Omega天性柔弱無法應付艱困的海上生活，他首先得去跟船上最強悍的Alpha，也就是白鬍子本人說明為什麼他認為Omega不夠格成為他的家人。

 

起先大部分的人都以為Thatch的重點在於後半段，畢竟隨意挑戰船長威嚴放到任何船上都是找死的行為，但他們隔了很久後才深切的體會到Thatch看似陳述的前半段才是他們該牢記於心的聖旨，其中微妙的差異無法用言語形容，領悟到並發誓將誓死遵守的船員十之八九都經歷過Marco的震撼教育，那種恐怖感只有真正的白痴才會不當一回事。

 

確切來說，如果有誰發自內心認為身為四皇之一，世界上最強悍的男人的副手是個需要被放在船艙內細心呵護的Omega的人，Thatch都會直接把那人歸類在愚蠢以下的等級，屬於無法用正常方式溝通的腐爛嘔吐物，白癡到讓人可憐的程度，通常他都會大方的把對手讓給Marco，別誤會，他早就過了會替自家兄弟大發雷霆的年紀，現在的Thatch只會站在老爹身旁，邊吃零食邊看Marco如何身體力行的教育對方，什麼叫你不可欺辱的Omega，什麼叫性別本身不能當成廢物懦弱無能的藉口。

 

老實說要不是Marco面帶微笑地用爪子把對手撕成碎片的場面過於殘暴，Thatch實在很想把畫面錄下來寄到海軍本部問他們是否考慮把影片當成性別平權的宣導教材（雖然他們都知道影片寄出去只會讓男性Omega的身價在黑市水漲船高）。

 

自殺的方法有很多種，Moby Dick號上的眾人誠懇的建議同行，不要沒事去選最痛苦的方式，Marco是船醫，所有海賊團公認最不能惹怒的腳色，Marco沒有折磨人的喜好，不過讓對手在極短的時間內便痛苦到後悔出生的方法閉著眼睛他都能來上一打，看的人都快不忍心了，至於妄想用信息素來反制的傻子，Thatch會給予發自內心最真誠的憐憫，某方面來說，產生的後果遠比死亡更可怕。

 

Marco是個Omega，一個在性別分化完全前就已經深深體驗過各種現實陰暗的早熟小鬼，知道自己是罕見的男性Omega只會讓他的自我防護意識到達無人能及的超高水平，Marco花了數年時間研究，無師自通的學會如何將信息素從弱點變成武器，Thatch曾聽過Marco向其他Omega船員解釋運作方式，Alpha在好奇心的驅使下答應作為練習的目標，事後Thatch花了快半年的時間才勉強走出Marco示範帶來的陰影，即使知道Marco已經手下留情，那種幾秒鐘前讓人無法自拔沉溺，願意為之一死的氣味，轉瞬間便變成使人瘋狂的毒藥，不管如何掙扎都甩不掉，最後只能狼狽跳海求生的經驗，他是死也不想再嘗試一次，效果之強就連白鬍子都很難不動搖。

 

總歸來說，性暴力產生的暴力就只能用肉體上的暴力來鎮壓，誰叫這片大海能容許的，唯有強者的邏輯。

 

Ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　ｘ　Ｘ　

 

「所以，Marco他……其實很討厭Alpha嗎？」Ace問，性愛時不小心違反承諾衝動標記了年長的金髮男人，使得少年陷入深沉的愧疚感中，而在得知Marco上船二十多年來從未有過，也不需要Alpha的事實讓Ace很想跪到Marco面前去自我了斷。

 

Thatch在Izou的瞪視下華麗的在內心番了個白眼，用最完美最貼心最善解人意最可靠的知心哥哥模樣──狠狠的吐槽：「別傻了，Ace，這世界上沒有哪個Alpha有能耐在違反Marco本人的意願下標記他，他不要反過頭來把Alpha操到懷疑人生我都謝天謝地了！別想太多，照我說的準沒錯，你就負起責任嫁給他吧！」

 

 

 

 


	2. [番外]你不需要知道的Marco祕聞之關於那些被睡的Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果時光能夠從來，Benn有衝動想問問當年的自己，假設知道多年後非但要替成天只會闖禍的船長收拾善後，還得應付頭兒無意間拋出彩球從而阻止一場無關緊要的戰爭，當年的小木船到底還上不上。
> 
> 果真是，賊之大者，賊也。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ！警告：Shanks OOC中

　

 

  
　　Marco是個Omega，基於他的性別，結成同盟這事從來就落不到一隊隊長頭上。  
  
　　別誤會，Marco完全有資格擔任白鬍子的代表前去調解或遞送消息，曾經有段時間也是如此運作的，直到發生某個小意外迫使全船不得不同意──送Omega出去，義子都會變女婿。  
  
　　要是一般人Marco看順眼也就算了，怕就怕他們的一隊隊長品味出眾，魄力非凡，睡個覺都能睡出腥風血雨。  
  
　　通常來說四皇之間沒太大的摩擦誰也不會閒閒沒事找戰爭打，吸收小弟端看從樂園來的菜鳥倒楣上了哪個四皇的領地，即使相互越界也不過沉個對方兩三艘船意思意思，重要性比不過本業搞生技撈戰爭財或奪取靈魂營造虛幻的眾生平等王國。  
  
　　但要說白鬍子海賊團最接近舉團暴動滿懷戰意不惜掀起風浪也要討個公道的危機要數哪次，對象不是窩在零食堆裡想用甜點淹死自己的Big mom，也不是每天拿錯劇本家暴下屬的Kaido，而是行事風格相對正常的紅髮海賊團──準確來說是Shanks本人。  
  
　　四十七個海賊船超過三分之二皆蠢蠢欲動，消息不僅燒遍了新世界，也免不了驚動海軍本部，對於Garp打來問兩個四皇到底在發什麼瘋，是真的想激起時代的動盪造成更多傷亡還是白鬍子想放手一搏成為第二個海賊王，Benn深深吸入一大口尼古丁，無奈的表示：「不，不是那麼嚴肅的問題，這回完全是頭兒的錯。」  
  
　　 _「啊？說人話呢Beckman，別像紅髮一樣腦子被酒精腐蝕了連表達能力有問題，只有拐人的時候特別清醒！」_ Garp頂著Sengoku的怒視，邊掏耳朵邊暴躁的詢問，想到兩個孫子一個在白鬍子船上，一個跟紅髮有淵源，海軍元帥又是金色的，年邁的海軍簡直煩到想給自己取個七彩戰隊的稱號好抗衡， _「都鬧到上面的老東西出聲關切，害老夫連個假都沒得放，跟我說不是太嚴肅的問題，搞笑呢你們？」_  
  
　　電話蟲用盡全身蟲力爆吼，臉上的紅斑像是對於自己無法完成傳達音量還有些破音感到羞愧，Benn轉頭看向Yasopp，Yasopp吹著口哨脖子抽筋似的對著Lucky狂抖，身材魁武的胖子大口吃著肉同樣事不關己，胖腿一伸靈活的往旁邊蹦開，露出躲在他身後一臉心虛的船長本人。  
  
　　如果時光能夠從來，Benn有衝動想問問當年的自己，假設知道多年後非但要替成天只會闖禍的船長收拾善後，還得應付頭兒無意間拋出彩球從而阻止一場無關緊要的戰爭，當年的小木船到底還上不上。  
  
　　果真是，賊之大者，賊也。  
  
　　「頭兒是Alpha。」說實在Benn也不知該從何解釋起，Shanks臉上掛著極度討好的笑容對著他一個勁的笑，Yasopp痛苦的轉過身，拒絕承認眼前的慫貨是一船之長。  
  
　　 _「……啊？他是把白鬍子海賊團的誰弄到有崽子了？」_ Garp莫名其妙，幾秒後突然大發雷霆： _「給老夫聽好了他要是敢把手伸到Ace那混小子頭上老夫就親自殺過去找紅髮算帳！個不檢點的老東西連老夫的孫子都敢碰Ace可是────」_ Luffy的哥哥，關係之亂Garp血壓嚴重升高，幸好他不用把話說完，因為──  
  
　　「Marco是Omega。」Benn冷靜的打斷他。  
  
　　Sengoku放下仙貝，側過身，忍不住加入偷聽八卦的行列。  
  
  
  
　　X　x　x　x　X  
  
  
  
　　海賊與海賊結成同盟通常會舉辦些形式上的儀式，亦或交換信物做為憑證，代表往後雙方須背負的道義與責任，俠義之中又有點灑脫不羈的浪漫，即無論天涯海角，總會有自家人不顧安危，跨越千波萬浪給予支持。  
  
　　「我不明白，你大費周章把我找來就為了說這些廢話，我以為你斷的是手不是腦子。」  
  
　　鷹眼優雅的啜了口紅酒，冷漠的質問正經八百坐在面前被明明被船員罵到無比狼狽卻還是擺出堂堂四皇派頭的Shanks：「誠然，四皇之間從沒聽說有結盟的消息，就算是Rodger以前也沒提出類似的要求，怎麼，打算完成你船長之前沒完成的大業嗎。」  
  
　　Shanks那張看似繃了大半輩子的臉瞬間塌了下去，他拎起放在腳邊的酒瓶，灌了一大口後氣勢萬千的站起身──拖過正靠在船桅上抽菸的Benn，蠻不講理的壓著身高高他一截的大副坐到七武海面前。  
  
　　「啊啊煩死了！Benn！你來跟他說明，這是船長的命令！」Shanks行為很霸道，聲音很心虛，姿態很狗腿。  
  
　　Mihawk鷹一般的眼神異常罕見的翻了白眼，Benn則露出一副「抱歉我家船長讓你見笑了」但毫無反省意味可言的表情，認命開始解釋：「……也就是說，我們雖然跟白鬍子海賊團沒有結盟，但前陣子頭兒可能無意間提出了類似的要求，以至於引起了一陣……小騷動。」  
  
　　「小騷動不至於讓海軍本部發出召集七武海的通知，更遑論Garp直接找到我這邊來。」假期被嚴重打擾的Mihawk很不滿，大副點點頭，吐出煙圈後繼續：「結盟必須建立在道義或者雙方相同的利益基礎上，這是鐵則，前陣子我們新收的幾個小島剛好也有跟白鬍子海賊團有商業上的往來，頭兒心血來潮跑去巡視了一圈，剛好遇到幾名白鬍子海賊團的隊長。」  
  
　　大概猜到發生什麼事，鷹眼冷笑，「我猜猜，Marco？」  
  
　　「Marco。」Benn萬分沉重的附和。  
  
　　「他是嫌船上人不夠多，怎麼老想著要Marco加入，死纏爛打也要有個限度，瞎子都能摸到不死鳥胸前的刺青。」  
  
　　「喂喂喂，你們倆沒忘記我就在這裡吧！給我留點面子啊！」Shanks趴在Benn的頭上抗議，後者習慣性忽略自家船長無骨的流氓行徑：「不，事實上頭兒這會兒沒提出要加入海賊團的事情。」  
  
　　「對嘛！Benn整天碎碎念，我想不聽進去也難啊！」難道還要稱讚你不成？Yasopp驚奇萬分的刷新Shanks的臉皮厚度。  
  
　　「Marco不像是會被綁架的人。」  
  
　　「我靠，在你心裡我是這種人嗎Mihawk！」  
  
　　「如果是綁架倒還好一點，起碼戰爭理由夠 _得體_ 。」  
  
　　鷹眼放下酒杯，懷疑自己得了幻聽， ** _得體？_** 簡直是今年度最荒謬的笑話，全偉大的航道大概也只有眼前的勞碌命副船長會介意狗咬狗的得體性，他忍住笑意，眉毛抬的老高等待Benn顯然還沒扔出來的炸彈。  
  
　　感覺頭髮又白了數十根，Beckman先生扯住每每講到重點必定想開溜的Shanks，面無表情在自家船長千瘡百孔的心靈上殘忍的補上好幾槍：「頭兒說機會難得乾脆邀請對方喝酒，隊長們沒拒絕，用電話蟲通知我們大概地點後就失蹤了。」  
  
　　「隔天白鬍子海賊團四隊隊長氣沖沖地跑來找我們討公道，說是頭兒做事不厚道，非禮了他們 **『純潔可人』** 的Omega，Edward Newgate如果知道絕對不會容許兒子被人欺負，作為兄弟他們更不可能不吭聲。」提到被刻意加重力道的四個字，紅髮海賊團全數露出想自盡的恐怖表情。  
  
　　「我想著總有證據吧，Thatch不是那種會隨便開口汙衊的人，就是個性浮誇了點，且光聽單方說詞有失公允，也無法還原事情真相。」所謂的浮誇是指嘴唇碰到臉頰都能被描述成火辣深情渡氣式舌吻的程度。  
  
　　「對方表示如果不相信的話派人去旅館看就知道了，說是昨天晚上頭兒喝掛直接睡在附近的旅館。」  
  
　　Mihawk不用見聞色也知道想走只能趁現在，完全不想參進複雜蜘蛛網關係中，鷹眼輕巧的放下酒杯準備起身走人，Benn體諒Mihawk不辭千里走來沒聽到結局未免太可惜，語速飛快直切重點：「那天我才知道，原來Marco是個Omega。」  
  
　　瑞金色的眼睛掃向Shanks，半晌後，七武海才用介於挖苦與敬佩的語調開口：「認識你這麼多年，紅髮，我不得不承認你真的很有種。」  
  
　　在全船中邪似的狂笑聲中，再也忍不住的Shanks終於發出瀕臨崩潰邊緣的嘶吼： **「敬佩個鬼！！！！！！！！！！！！明明被非禮的人可是我啊！！！！」**  
  
  
  
　　X　x　x　x　X  
  
  
  
　　「等等，我還是沒聽懂，所以Marco睡了一個Alpha，然後Thatch反過來要求Alpha負責？」Ace問，感覺自己從中途就沒跟上節奏，聽起來怎麼跟他認知的性別觀念完全顛倒？  
  
　　怪不得他剛加入海賊團那陣子，船上的人一聽到Shanks是自家寶貝弟弟的救命恩人，全露出想生氣又想笑的詭異表情，Ace有種終於得到解答的暢快感。  
  
　　「 **純** ‧睡覺，據本人表示，Shanks酒品太差不是他的菜，」Izou對著手指呵氣，滿意的欣賞起指甲上的最新色澤，不以為然：「其實紅髮也就好奇摸了一下Marco的腺體，Thatch不過是配合Marco的演技加油添醋，誰知到最後會鬧得那麼大。」  
  
　　最後可是Benn親送了塞滿整整十艘船的酒桶才平息所謂的 **悔婚** 風波，Izou都想同情對方。  
  
　　「……啊？」Ace感覺自己好像明白了什麼。  
  
　　放下指甲油，十六隊隊長冷笑：「要說我們坑Shanks也不對，誰叫他三天兩頭就想把咱們的小火雞偷到他船上，真把人送給他，我到要看他有沒有膽子收，現在他知道Marco是個Omega了，想要不死鳥，呵，先把自己嫁進白鬍子海賊團再說吧。」  
  
  
  
　　X　x　x　x　X  
  
  
  
　　很久以後Shanks看見Marco都只有繞道走的份，Ace不怪他，真的。  
  
　　畢竟也沒有哪個Omega能比Marco更黑了。  
  
  
　　  
  
　　－ＥＮＤ－  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這文越敲越多後續了好恐怖，下篇還在猶豫是要馬艾車還是艾馬車，其實還有一個馬哥抱蛋文（到底
> 
> 我也不知道為什麼寫著寫著突然我家馬哥就變總受了，明明They say we'll rot in hell 那篇我家馬哥還走邪魅狂帥酷霸屌路線的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊


End file.
